criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alex Blake
I'm wondering from where the info came that says she is in a stable relationship and that she mentored Reid. In the TVGuide article I read, it said: Got any new information on Jeanne Tripplehorn's character on Criminal Minds? — Cynthia ADAM: Yep! Her name is Alex Blake and she's a seasoned FBI linguistics expert, who has some history with Reid. "People like Reid learned from her," executive producer Erica Messer tells us. "She is also a professor at Georgetown and Reid has guest-lectured at her forensic linguistics class before." And before you even ask, don't look for her to be striking up any interoffice romances. "She is in a relationship," Messer teases. "When you get your heroes involved romantically, it just changes the show so much. I feel pretty strongly about that as a rule." Note that it said she is "a seasoned FBI linguistics expert" and "People like Reid learned from her". That doesn't say that she actually mentored him. And it didn't say "stable" relationship-- it just said she's in a relationship. Info courtesy of http://www.tvguide.com/News/ Suceress 01:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :First, please, never add html code unless is absolutely necessary, wikia works best without it. :Of course they don't explain how Reid and Blake met in detail, that's going to be one of the best kept secrets (unless someone at CBS messes it up!) of the premiere script! And about her relationship, read what Erica explains right after that; as they say in my country, white and in a bottle is...? ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:10, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sorry. I don't understand. What HTML code did I add? Do you mean using the bold/italics and adding a link? Or did it do something weird when I pasted the quote in? I read what Messer said after mentioning the relationship. She didn't say anything about stable. She just basically reinforced what she has said in the past about not wanting romances between team members as it can ruin the show. As for the expression, I'm guessing that is milk. Other than that, I don't know what you are talking about. Perhaps there is some language barrier? :::Also, Rick Dunkle recently said on Twitter that another character will have a history with Blake too. My first guess was Rossi. What do you think?Suceress 10:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::From what you say, something weird happened behind your back when you pasted the quote. Don't worry! Trick for next time, paste in Source mode, if anything wonky is added you'll see it and will be able to delete it! ;-)) ::It's a Spanish expression, wasn't too sure if it's going to translate well to English... should have paid attention to my gut feeling that was saying NO! LOL!! ::Age wise, it could be anyone of them, but she's a teacher at Georgetown and... didn't say JJ that she attended Georgetown? (going from memory here, and my memory is nothing to be proud of). Never mind, if I'm right, it could be JJ! :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ah. Ok. I didn't notice the option to edit in Source mode and didn't think about it until you mentioned it. I think I get what the expression means. It's sort of like the English expression that says "if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck..." So I think you mean that it was apparent or evident. Prentiss went to Georgetown. I think JJ went to Pen State University (in Pensylvania), but I cold be wrong. Maybe she went to both that and Georgetown. I woul have to check. She mentioned something about having seen a lecture from Rossi that made her want to join the FBI. I watched a video with Jeanne Tripplehorn talking in an interview and she has a nice voice. I think she will be a good speaker. I'm hoping that they will handle her character well. I know it is speculation, but I'm wondering if they are going to give her a girlfriend rather than a husband or boyfriend. I won't be surprised if she has grown children. It will be interesting to see how Blake interacts with the existing characters. I'm betting Morgan might be a bit skeptical about whether or not she will fit in and he will miss Prentiss. Reid will probably be the one to get her interested in joining the BAU since he lectures in her class and she knows him. Hotch will have to be on board for her to join. I wonder if they will simply introduce her in the first episode of the season but not make her a team member just yet. At least she's not a cadet like Seaver. That much lends her more credibility. :::Thanks for the info on the Source mode. I'll make a note to check that if I paste something again.Suceress 19:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Yep, that's the equivalent expression! :::You're right, JJ said she had gone to Pen State in one ep, but I think it was when talking with Rossi about his books, that she said she went to Georgetown... Sometimes continuity isn't the strong point of our esteemed writers! :::I use the Source mode constantly. As English is not my mother language, I've my browser spell checker active and it works on Source mode, while in Visual doesn't; believe me, it helps! :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:18, June 30, 2012 (UTC)